Sakura Warriors
by blackout2010
Summary: x-over with dynasty warriors. The stars will try and remove hate but will learn it comes at a high price. Time travel fic. Rating may change. May have semi-dark situations. Chap. 4 is currently out.
1. Chapter 1

**Announcement: **

**Hello everyone, Blackout2010 here. I actually got around to writing the first chapter in the story that I promised to my 4 original reviewers: Animeluvv, Flaming Arsenal, James Birdsong, and Aelita Lyoko. I'll be honest I don't know when I'll post up chapters because there will be fighting and well…I've never done fighting so I'll try, but like I said I'll update when I can. In the event I do in fact abandon or discontinue my fic I will post it up as a chapter to let people know this since sharing knowledge is nice. I will also allow people to adopt it just lemme know (PM me) hell you could copy and paste for all I care but that's more along the lines of me just stating it. I certainly hope it doesn't come to that. If some of the characters seem OOC, I'm sorry. I'm trying to portray them to the best of my knowledge and partially how I see/saw them. Let see oh yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Otherwise Shin x Su would be canon**

**This is a crossover between Sakura Wars so long my love and Dynasty Warriors. Reason it's not under crossover section is because the STARS members will be the main focus (characters). Anyway that's all I can think of now without further ado its Showtime!**

* * *

Prologue: A better future

It had been a long bitter struggle against the demon king in the castle of Azuchi but at last it was over…or so some had thought…

Two figures could be seen surrounded by a circle of women lying on the ground. The first figure was a tall tan man that appeared to be in his 30's with hair in a top-knot that flowed down his back and out of sight thanks to his blood red cape. He had a thick goatee and had a thick Asian accent. The ruby red eyed man was clad in golden plate mail armor with purple tipped shoulder guards. A strange eye like design was prominent in the center with some prayer beads firmly attached to his waist. He carried a huge sword that clearly no **normal** man could ever hope to wield on his back. The man was clearly the taller of the two and had an aura that usually screamed blood-lust, but at the moment it seemed calm almost peaceful.

The other figure was a boy that looked no older than a 17 year old teenager. The contrast between the two was almost like night and day. His skin was much lighter but not quite white, more of a lighter tan. His hair was bobbed and didn't extend past his ears unlike his opposites wild mane. His frame was muscular but the lean type not the bulging muscle that some prided themselves on. He was garbed in a strange white outfit that one would expect to see on a hero from a play or children story, the most distinctive feature was a star shape design on it. His eyes held hope within them, but at the same time knew the harshness of battle that rarely would exist alongside it. He held a typical samurai katana in his hands but the way it was held wasn't in a threatening manner rather gripped relaxed.

Both figures were staring at each other in both acknowledgment of the others skill and determination. For what seemed like hours they stared at each trying to figure out the other, to find the reason they had nearly fought to the death and destruction of their world and why the other wasn't trying to cut them down. Finally the silence was broken by the older man.

"You have come very far Shinjiro taiga, much further then I would have thought possible by the human spirit alone." Nobunaga praised almost uncharacteristically

"No. Your wrong Nobunaga, I didn't do this on my own." The boy replied while gesturing to the women that lay about them "It's because of my friends and all those who believed in me that I was able to come as far as I did."

The lips of the older man curled up slightly at the boys words. 'Clearly, he knows what one can accomplish when working together. Is this what you've been trying to show me all along Ranmaru?' Nobunaga reminisced at the death of his servant, friends…and lover (1)

A small frown crossed the young boys face "But…I don't understand why do you continue to bear so much hatred? Why would you bring so much chaos to the world around you? Nobunaga, in human life you were a great man. Why would you become a demon?" Shinjiro questioned the once noble man

Nobunaga merely crossed his arms in front of him before turning his head towards the burning buildings surrounding everyone "Humph! That is a long story and even then I doubt you would do anything about the problem."

Shinjiro smiled gently before saying "I'm willing to listen, Nobunaga."

This drew a curious glance from the demon king. It wasn't often that humans actually tried to do something about problems most tended to ignore things that didn't concern them, the proud demon decided to think it over a bit

'Hmm. Perhaps he might have the strength and courage to help. I suppose I could entertain the idea.'

The demon turned back to the youth before he narrowed his eyes and coldly asked "Why?" wanting to see and hear the boy's reason for his unusual statement earlier

"I wish to prevent the demon attacks from ever happening. People shouldn't be forced to suffer like that."

'Clearly, this boy has a noble spirit…a tad naïve, but with such determination. Yes, perhaps he could remove the hate from my family'

"Very well, Shinjiro-" Nobunaga began but was interrupted by the stirring forms of the women surrounding them

"Ugggh…Dammit what happened?" the African American woman known as the Ace Attorney Charon Archer groaned out as she slowly got to her feet.

The woman was tall with her hair tied up in a professional manner that gave her the appearance of someone in her mid to late 20's. She was also wearing a suit similar to Shinjiro however her suit was black. Her physical structure was also lean muscle probably from the fact she balanced street life with an actresses life. In her hand was a long iron chain similar to what most prisoners had around their legs when performing hard labor but it was missing the ball at the end, a fitting weapon for one who handed out sentences to criminals.

"Owwwie! Not fun…" Roseita Aries cried out as she forcibly against her small bodies protest pushed herself off her stomach

The girl was the tiniest of all the women who looked no more than 12. She had on the traditional S.T.A.R.S vestment but it was in a plant like green. Her brunette hair was in two pigtails each jutting out from the side of her head that went down her back and away from her shoulders. She was clasping a gold and silver gun in her hands, one of the only gifts of her late father.

"Ahhh…ow. Is everyone alright?" Diana Caprice called out while she adjusted her glasses

This girl was clad in a blue outfit and had long flowing golden blond hair with a blue head band running in it. She was about 19 in appearance and seemed frail to others but to her friends they knew it held a strong heart underneath. She seemed to emit a calm aura that more than likely stemmed from her generous nature. A small stun gun fell from her pocket as she picked herself up.

"Ah! Subaru are you okay?" Roseita asked as she ran over to help up her friend and one of her surrogate big sisters in the STAR division

"Yes, yes. Calm yourself Roseita. Subaru is in a sufficiently fine condition." The Japanese woman told the young girl as she accepted the hand up with her right.

Subaru, herself, was only slightly taller than Roseita. The woman had porcelain skin that was a stark contrast to her raven black hair. The woman's eyes were coal colored that seemed to take in everything before formulating logical ideas. Her S.T.A.R.S outfit was a distinct violet hue, in her left hand two folded fans were clutched together.

"Uggh…oww my butt hurts…" groaned out the fiery Gemini Sunrise

Gemini was about 17 in appearance like the other S.T.A.R.S she wore the same star shaped outfit but in a fiery and courageous red, a befitting color for the young samuraiess. Her long flowing red hair fell around her sides as she slowly picked herself up of the ground. In her right hand was the sword she obtained from her master and surrogate father, Master Mifune.

Slowly all the girls managed to collect themselves and gather their wits about them before glancing at Shinjiro, and letting out a sigh of relieve to see that he himself was still alright they slowly eyed the other figure standing in front of them before

"Nobunaga!" Subaru shouted in evident and undesired surprise that the person they had spent so much time and energy to defeat was still standing and looking as healthy as ever.

"Tch. Still breathing let me change that." Charon sneered out clearly pissed that the guy who threatened her family and friends wasn't six feet underground yet

All the girls raised their weapons threateningly, every single one of the preparing to attack with all their heart and soul but they were stopped but the one person they never expected.

"Wait! Everyone stand down." Shinjiro cried out raising his arms to get their attention

This action got some questioning looks from his fellow team mates as well as narrowed eyes at Nobunaga each one hoping that Nobunaga hadn't possessed Shinjiro in some way while they were out cold. A heavy tense silence reigned over everyone, not one making a move afraid of giving an opening that could spell doom for them. The standoff continued until Diana choose to speak up and voice their concern

"Are…are you sure Shin?" The worry evident on her face as she saw the sword strapped to Nobunaga's back that could seriously hurt them all if he drew it now that they were out of the STARS machines

Shinjiro nodded "Yes, I am Diana." His tone deathly serious and focused not once removing his eyes from the demon lord before him

The silence once again settled in but Nobunaga noticed that the women who were about to assault him slowly and a bit reluctant lowered their weapon and guards down to acknowledge the command from their de facto leader Shinjiro

Nobunaga glanced around and saw each weapon raised by the women lower by the boy's command 'Hmm. He could have said nothing and let his comrades finish me off, yet he did not. Perhaps…perhaps I can place my faith in him as well…' The dark emperor concluded to himself before returning his eyes to his possible ex-nemesis

"Nobunaga, please I'm willing to listen." The boy adamantly assured him

"Are your allies willing to do the same Shinjiro?" Nobunaga countered casting a quick eye at the cadre of beautiful women, who still encircled him ever careful incase this was a ploy by one of the girls to strike him when he least expected

Shinjiro broke his eyes away from Nobunaga and quickly glanced at all the girls looking to their individual eyes and slowly each one by one nodded in response, each one completely willing to trusting whatever the hell their leader was about to try and do, before facing back to Nobunaga and uttered a quick yes.

"Very well, to prevent the demon attacks from have ever happened you would actually have to look into my past or more specifically the past of my ancestors." said Nobunaga as he began to explain his plan to the group

"My ancestors originated from ancient china, during the era of the three kingdoms. They were a part of one of the major losing kingdoms in the era known as Wu. To my knowledge my Ancestors left bitter from their defeat at the hands of Jing dynasty also known as Wei at the time. Their hatred grew over time passing on from one generation to the next and eventually when it was passed unto me, I sought the strength to be unconquerable. I sought the strength of demons"

He paused to allow the information to sink in and closed his eyes before starting up again.

"For the longest time I had wondered if my ancestors of china were to have prevailed perhaps that would have changed the outlook of my ancestors and in turn changed each descendant including me for perhaps the better. For the longest time as a demon, I had always contemplated what would have happened should something have altered my past but I would always push the thought aside constantly giving into my hatred. That is until…"

He paused again but this time he opened his eyes and put the faintest ghost of a smile on his face

"That is until today. You, Shinjiro, you and your friends have brought back something I had long forgotten. You brought back hope to me."

The S.T.A.R. division members were both shocked and touched by what Nobunaga had said. One of the world's most powerful and influential men in his era was thanking them all in the most humble and honest way possible.

"Shinjiro-dono, I was wondering would you and your friend perhaps go back in time and allow my ancestors to win the war. I do not know if this will change anything but I truly believe only good can come of it. What do say?" The proud demon asked

The boy lowered his head slightly to think things over. On the one hand there was no telling how much danger may actually be involved in such a request, on the other the possibility to prevent all demon attacks in the future and present if he thought about it would be an infinitely safer world.

"Alright. I'll do it, however everyone else has a say in it too, agreed?" Shinjiro spoke letting it be known that their opinions truly mattered in all decisions he made

"But, of course. In my opinion, they have earned the right to make up their minds." Nobunaga agreed whole heartily

"I'm not sure I understand all the big stuff. But if Shins is gonna do it then so will I!" The small brunette exclaimed ever eager to help out her 'Shins'

"Weeeelll, if Shin is gonna go obviously SOMEONE has to keep him out of trouble" Charon replied with her trademark smirk

"Wait. Shiny is gonna go into the past and fight in a war? Against other warriors? I'll go too. Heck, I'll make master Mifune proud by showing his sword style off to the world!" The fiery red head joyously hollered all too happy to help extend her masters 'questionable' greatness to the wide world of china.

"I better come along as well. There are a lot of diseases you guys could get sick with after all." said Diana voicing her concern for everyone safety

"Shinjiro, do you honestly believe **I **would let you go by yourself?" Subaru replied with a smile on her face and her fan resting on her chin

Charon heard this and just couldn't resist the opening presented to her

"You didn't have to say anything Subaru. Everyone here knows you'd go through hell or high water for Shin here!" She ribbed before laughing out loud at seeing Subaru narrow her eyes dangerously at the comment

It was no small secret that over the course of the year Shinjiro and Subaru had become very close to the point that they could be considered dating one another. Unfortunately for them, they had forgotten that people were keeping their eyes on them so they never once considered keeping their 'relationship' on the low key end. Then again how many couples could claim their significant other would run around town dressed up as the opposite sex for a whole evening.

Shinjiro glanced back at Nobunaga smiling that his friends were willing to go with him despite that obvious peril involved with such a task.

'Thanks guys…' he thought tenderly with a smile before speaking again "It seems we all agree to your terms but we will need information on the matter."

"I understand. I will answer to the best of my knowledge." The man agreed slightly eager to assist these brave children

Subaru spoke up first "Tell us, you said your ancestors are from Wu. Who exactly is your relative?"

"My ancient relative was my great great great great great grandmother Sun Shang Xiang, otherwise known as Lady Sun of Wu."

"Subaru sees. So if we were to protect this Lady Sun, and help Wu win the war, then the demon attacks would be prevented?" she said hoping she was drawing the right conclusion

The man nodded "Yes, that is my belief. If my ancestry is safe and all bitter feeling are removed perhaps the hate will be nipped before it can bloom"

"Wait a second." Charon interrupted gaining everyone's attention as she felt she really needed to say this "Wouldn't it be easier if we just helped you out or maybe someone a little closer to you in the family tree rather than someone else who's that far away?"

Nobunaga was about to respond but Subaru answered for him

"No. It would be too risky." The androgynous girl replied tersely

"Risky what do you mean Subaru?" Diana asked wondering why it wouldn't be a good idea to help a younger Nobunaga

Subaru turned to face Miss Caprice before launching into her explanation "Nobunaga has never met us in his life until now. So if we were to return into his past and encountered him it could have a negative effect on the past because he did not meet us until this era in time. The reason he would send us to help this other person is because of the ripple effect. If we change the events in the three kingdoms era then it would ripple down Nobunaga's ancestry and eventually Nobunaga himself safely. We also would not have to worry quite so much of negative side effects because we would never encounter Nobunaga directly or anyone that would live to tell the tale. A rather ingenious idea, I would say." She finished thoroughly impressed at the confirmation of Nobunaga's theory and precautions

Roseita and Gemini both sweat dropped at the explanation before both shouted out

"Too many big words. I don't get it!" The Mexican girl whined while flailing her arms childishly, feeling left out of the conversation

"Ahhh….can you say it…so other people can ya know understand it better Su?" The Texan sweat dropped indirectly admitting her mind wasn't as sharp as her blade

Shinjiro decided maybe he should try his luck, since it was a strange concept to grasp he thought maybe he could dumb it down a bit. "I think what Subaru is saying is that we don't want to be too big of an influence on Nobunaga's life." He roughly summarized

"Oh okay. That makes sense." Both girls replied while nodding their head

"Mr. Oda, how long exactly was this war between the three kingdoms?" Diana asked

"Roughly 70 years from beginning to end"

"That could be a problem." Shinjiro voiced his concern

"Huh? Why is that a problem Shins?" Roseita innocently questioned

"Well you see Roseita. 70 years is a really long time in fact aside from Nobunaga here nobody would live that long. So what the problem is: What do we do about that." Charon explained to her

That did throw a rather large kink into their plan to help which really dampen the spirits of the young group when they couldn't come up with a logical plan of action to over come that particular obstacle. Nobunaga tried to suppress his chuckle but found it impossible and he broke out into a high and clearly amused laughter.

"You children truly believe that I would actually send you into the past without some measure of insurance?" The demon mused merrily, his smirk growing by the second

"You have a way around this problem, Lord Nobunaga?" Subaru questioned raising an eye brow mildly interested in hearing Nobunaga's counter against the enemy known as time

"I am a demon, young miss. To cast a spell to extend your lives and keep you looking and feeling young in the mean time would be mere child's plays. While it is true I was sealed up by the five ring mandala by both yours and Shinjiro's ancestors that is not the only reason I look quite so young myself." He proudly declared knowing that what can't be solved logically must be solved absurdly, fight fire with fire after all. The S.T.A.R.S actually had to admit the demon king had a point, he simply didn't look a day over thirty and that was probably saying a lot given the time period in which he lived in where people died before reaching age 25.

"Ok, Mr. Nobunaga sir. So all we have to do is protect Lady Sun and ensure that Wu comes out on top in the war. That doesn't sound too hard." Gemini asked to ensure they had the right objectives down so they wouldn't screw up.

He nodded slightly "That is correct young miss."

"Very well, then since we are all in accord with your wishes. Would you please cast you enchantment so that we may uphold our respective end of the agreement?" Subaru asked

"Hai!" The demon exclaimed before he started to gather his pnuema energy and began chant out loud.

"! Seshiw tsal ym llifluf ot yrassecen efii tsegnol eht evil snomed thgif ot egaruoc eht evah ohw ,nam of nerdlihc eseht teL" (2)

A golden orb of light emerged from the demonic sorcerers hand and slowly separated and disappeared inside each of the individuals surrounding him

"There it is done. You should not have to worry about the age problem any longer" The man smirked which then fell away as he grew serious "However just because you are now slightly harder to kill, does **not **mean you brats are immortal, so remain vigilant in your endeavor."

"We understand and thank-you for everything, Lord Oda." Shinjiro thanked while he bowed humbly to him

"No thank-you boy. I do however have two smaller requests if you would not mind my asking."

"I don't mind please go ahead."

"First may I have that mirror that you carried with you? I…would like to see the truth you saw with it"

Shinjiro nodded albeit slightly reluctant and handed the mirror over to Nobunaga who pocket the trinket

"And the second will you allow me to reside in your soul? I would like to see the world through your eyes if you would." Nobunaga requested

"It's not a problem at all."

Nobunaga bowed deeply before he spoke "Thank-you Shinjiro-dono, now allow me to open the portal to the era that awaits you."

"!tsap eht fo dlrow eht gnoma klaw ot slatrom eseht wolla sgnik fo gnik eht rof nepo dna llac ym raeH" He chanted out

A dark portal opened up in front of them, nothing could be seen only an ever expanding blackness. The STARS noticed the figure of Nobunaga slowly begin to become transparent and slowly he placed his hand on Shinjiro before he fully disappeared. Shinjiro slowly shuddered as a chill ran through his body.

"Shinjiro are you ok?" His girlfriend Subaru voiced her concern for her captain and unofficial boyfriend

Shinjiro flexed his arms and moved his body a bit to make sure that nothing was wrong before he turned to his worried friends

"I'm ok. Just felt a bit strange from the experience but I'm alright now." He reassured the group but more specifically Subaru

"Anyway…" Shinjiro turned to the black gaping hole in front of them "Are you guys ready?"

They all firmly grabbed the weapons they were holding before acknowledging his question

"Yep Shins!"

"I was born ready!"

"Ready as ever, Shiny!"

"I fear nothing with you, Shin."

"I'll do my best to help everyone!"

"All right, New York Combat Revue, let's do it!"

The youths ran through the hole not once glancing back. They continued to run until eventually a blinding light over took them all.

To be continued…

* * *

Nobunaga: "To entrust the future to a handful of children. Some would call it a fool's gambit. However, I have learned that in the 50 years that humanity lives in comparison to affair between heaven and earth. I have found out that the human spirit is the strongest asset a person could ever have."

Nobunaga: "Next episode of Sakura Warriors 'Welcome to the new land'."

Nobunaga: "Perhaps they are the ones to erase my families hate…"

Nobunaga: "Bang to the roof tops!"

* * *

**Blackout 2010: Well that's it for the prologue. Thank-you all for reading so far, I'll now answer some questions that might be on some people's minds.**

**Q1: Will we ever see the Sakura Universe again?**

**A: No, Aside from possibly a brief cut scene in the next chapter(s). No**

**R (reason): State side only Sakura Wars So long my Love has reached here, so I don't want to do a story that would totally f*ck up the universe of the story.**

**Q2: Will there be pairings?**

**A: Yes. The only guaranteed pairing is Shinjiro X Subaru. A couple of other girls I have slight ideas toward but I might consider pairings what the reviewers ask (though I have final say since it may conflict with the story).**

**R: See above.**

**Q3: Aside from the stars will anyone else be showing up in the fic?**

**A: As stated aside from a possible brief cut scene no.**

**R: See 1**

**Q4: If Nobunaga could send people into the past why didn't he send his generals or army to help then?**

**A: Aside from the fact he was too furious and concentrating on his current goals and not dwelling on the past (in a manner of speaking). He could not trust his lower ranking soldier/army to complete the task without screwing something up (since people are afraid of demons) add in the fact that maybe there were dissenter within his ranks so him going "I need you to protect my ancestor from dying if she dies I die understand?" would not have been smart.**

**Q5: Ok so why not send in a general like Ranmaru or something?**

**A: He really needed them for his invasion of earth. If he were to send them back in time then he would have almost no way of knowing how the results would go and then he'd be out of a good demon general, so not in option.**

**Author's Note**

**(1) Ranmaru was rumored to be one of Nobunaga's lovers historically the other I believe are Mitsuhide Akechi and Lady Noh**

**(2) ****Read the chants from right to left and write down each letter as you go and you'll get what he said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Authors Note: **I know I said that the total story will span literally 70 years, however for this story most important characters will not age as well. I do have a reason: some characters will have to fight…a lot. I would also like to point out that while event may seem to happen literally back-to-back, day-by-day it actually spanning the entire 70 years (I refuse to spend 3-4 years on one battle).

Also here are the possible conditions of people:

**K.I.A**.-killed in battle (the most common)

**M.I.A**./**Defection**- Missing and faded into obscurity or Defected to another side who may or may not show up

**Betrayed-** Killed in a betrayal/ambush

**Execution-** This happened…I don't know if it will happen in my story but better have it up just in case

**Retirement-** Believe it or not it's possible just unlikely

**Old age-** This will only be passing references of why some people no longer appear but it'll usually be one of the above

**Ok glad I got that out of the way now it was brought to my attention that some people don't know or ever played Dynasty Warriors so when a major character is introduced (**I**.**E. I describe them) **I will actually put up a picture of the character for illustrative purposes on my profile to help you visualize cool? Also another important Author's note at the end**

* * *

Nobunaga: Hello everyone and thank-you for continuing to read the story that gives purpose to this miserable existence of a man"

(He points towards Blackout2010)

Blackout2010: …that's cold Nobunaga

Nobunaga: Get use to it swine. ( he turns back to viewers) as you all are aware he owns nothing in terms of ownership for Sakura wars and Dynasty Warriors franchises except two games he bought. So long my love and DW5 empires. Now please continue on.

Blackout2010: Isn't that my line?

Nobunaga (turns menacingly): You dare speak towards me with such impudence! I will enjoy hearing your screams of agony pig.

He starts to walk towards blackout2010 but stops and faces the audience again with a smile

Nobunaga: Please continue on. You have the blessing of the demon king on your side. (Turns back to blackout2010) Now…where were we?

Blackout2010: (to audience) hey, don't you dare leave me here!

* * *

Ch. 1 Welcome to the new land

(Location Airship Ahab)

"Damn it! Where the hell are they! The whole castle's coming down!" shouted the obviously agitated voice from the only person still left on board the Ahab.

"Attention Miss Altair. We must leave immediately or complications in our escape will arise by approximately fourty-seven percent" the robotic voice of the on board computer chimed in to announce the latest detail report to the woman. The blond woman however looked down at the machine in contempt. Her clear blue eyes flashing in anger at even the notion of abandoning her friends, especially in this crucial time of need, quite simply sent her over the edge.

"You listen here you piece of scrap metal, my friends are in there" the ex-STAR division captain pointed towards the crumbling castle "And there is no way; I'm leaving until they're in here. Understand?" said the enraged woman slamming her clenched fist into the arm rest of her chair to further emphasis her point

"Miss Altair, systems have already checked for any vital signs within the S.T.A.R.S. and the data readings came back negative, all possibility of the pilots surviving is zero percent" The robotic voice chimed in again to alert the distressed woman

Ratchet felt her heart stop after hearing this bit of information. A look of utter horror crept on her countenance. She slowly started to shake and tears threatened to escape her cerulean blue eyes while she lowered her head and stared at the control panel of the deck as her fine golden blond hair fell in front of her obscuring her sight of the controls, with each second a lone thought raced back and forth through her which continued to mock and echo endlessly in her mind

Vital signs…negative

'Oh no….'

Ratchet slowly found the strength in her to force her voice to ask the question that would either break or relieve her

"Are you sure on that information? Are you one-hundred percent certain?" She spoke in a solemn tone, hoping for a miscalculation of some kind maybe even a system failure or false alarm. Anything!

"Systems have already run a diagnostics check and confirmed that no vital signs were detected in Fujiyama star, Highway star, Shooting star, Silent star, Stray star and Rodeo star. It is highly likely that all occupants on board were ki-"

"Don't say it!" Ratchet screamed her voice echoing through the empty command room

'No, no, no. It…it wasn't supposed to be this way. Oh god no….'

"….I am sorry Miss Altair." The computer replied in its monotone voice offering little to no comfort to the troubled woman

"Just take me back….take me back to the Little Lip Theater, understood?" The blond commanded in a dead tone as she turned her back to the machine, her tears falling from her face with each step that she took away from the machine knowing the simple fact that _she_ would have to tell everyone from Harlem to the Gangs of the pier that their friend or loved one was dead ate at her, and it ate voraciously

"…Command confirmed." The machine intoned before fading out to concentrate upon it's assinged tasks

Slowly the Ahab lifted up and moved away from its landing spot and not a moment later did part of Azuchi castle fall where the ship was not a moment ago, not that Ratchet would have minded personally. She had lost not only her team mates that she had commanded for who knows how long but she also lost some of her closest friends all in the name of defeating the demon of heaven.

Ratchet stopped for a moment to stare at the ceiling as if to penetrate it to see what was truly beyond the horizon 'Ichiro what would you do?' the survival guilt ridden woman thought as the airship began its journey back to its destination. She never once spared a glance back to see the castle turning changing into a vibrant pink like the Sakura trees of Japan.

(In the past of china)

After the light died down the members of the New York combat revue found themselves standing in a forest, Shinjiro blinked for a few seconds to give his eyes a moment to adjust before he turned around and addressed his friends "Is everyone alright?" he asked concerned looking back to see Gemini exiting the portal before it faded away

"Yes Shinjiro. We're fine" Subaru spoke up, giving a short glance at Roseita who was tugging at her arm trying to get her attention for something

'That's a relief. I wonder where we are though' Shinjiro pondered

Shinjiro then turned to face his surroundings and the Stars did the same. They all took a slow gander around the area to make sure that it wasn't hostile territory because one could never be too sure or safe. The forest itself wasn't all that healthy instead of lush green trees; they were surrounded by trees that were either withered from lack of water or had some greens left but were slowly turning brown. The team looked up to ensure they were still in fact on earth. The sky was a light violet in color apparently it was starting to turn to night if the stars in the horizon were any indication. Shinjiro nodded his head to show that he had got enough information before he turned to his team.

"Ok. I guess we really are in the past of ancient china." Shinjiro spoke up to break the silence

Diana slowly walked over to the plants and began to examine them "Shin, from what I can see in these plants, they look like they haven't gotten any water lately and are dying from dehydration." She noted before releasing her hold on one of the leaves

"So that means either we're in an area that gets little water or someone doesn't like taking care of their gardens. It would be reasonable suspects the former of the two." The Japanese woman theorized to shed some light on where they were in proportion to the country

"Umm…this is just me throwing it out there, but I thought China had plenty of water and agricultural areas. I mean, I always heard about the famous rice fields here was that just a stereotype?" Charon asked genuinely confused by the clashing images of what was around her and in her head

The young captain crossed his arms "No. I don't think so Charon. I've heard stories about that too." Shinjiro answered unsure of the subject himself since he wasn't an expert

Subaru placed a hand on her hip "You are both correct. It would seem that our arrival here in this particular area would suggest that we are merely not in one of the agricultural sites by the looks of things." She then returned her attention back to young Miss Aries

"Hey ya'll maybe we should set up camp for the night. It looks like it is pretty late and we don't wanna be tired in the mornin'. After all early bird gets the worm." Gemini suggested

The team decided to go with Gemini's suggestion because all of the other stuff could be discussed later after they had a good night's rest. Shinjiro had Roseita and Diana go pick any berries they could find, Subaru and Charon would go get wood for Gemini to start a fire while he patrolled around the area a bit to ensure they would be safe from any wild animals in the meantime. They agreed and went off to do their respective job while Gemini served as the land mark. Unbeknownst to any of them they were being watched by someone.

[With Roseita and Diana]

"Hey, Diana! Can I eat any of these?" The little Mexican girl asked her blond friend, as she ran back towards her hands chalk full of all natural goodies

Diana sighed less than two minutes after leaving the group and the little ball of energy was already starting to leave her winded, not that she minded. After all Roseita was a special kind of girl. The blond doctor kneeled down next to the girl before she examined the berries the girl had in her hands that was slowly moving toward her gaping hole of a mouth

"Hmmm…no. Sorry Roseita, I think that one is poisonous" she pointed towards the green ones "Though I think those ones over there are safe" moving her index finger towards the red and blue one, causing the young girl broke out into a wide grin and could barely container her excitement if the look in her eye was any indication.

"Wahoo! Then let's go ahead and eat!" Roseita exclaimed already imagining the new food this world had to offer her and her belly

Before Diana could even move the young child ran off into the nearby bushes and started to grab all the red and blue covered berries and started to throw them into her mouth at an incredible pace. Diana merely sweat dropped at the display 'Is she even chewing her food?'

Roseita ran back towards Diana her mouth several times bigger as she was chewing her food with tons of berries in her hands

"Rray... (Munch) dryana… (munch)…want (gulp) some?" The cheery girls asked, not quite having learned proper manners

Diana sweat dropped further at the antics of the tiny girl before she waved her hand "No. no thank-you."

The girl merely shrugged before running back to grab some more; after all if Diana didn't want any now then her stomach could MORE than make up for the difference of her friend, after all it's what friends do

'…well at least she's still as energetic as ever.' Diana mused to herself before deciding to bring the girl in lest she devour the entire forest and leave the poor birds high and dry "Alright Roseita, that's enough eating the berries. We need to gather them for the others remember."

"Whaaa?" The girl pouted at even the thought of not being able to eat such delicious food

"Sorry Roseita, Shin asked us to get some berries while we're out so let hurry and get's some than you can eat again ok?" The blonde tried to strike a deal with the bottomless stomach

Unfortunately the walking stomach had her own ideas

"Pleeeease can't I have JUST ONE more, pretty please Diana?" The small girl pulled out her best puppy dog face

The sheer cuteness radiating from the girl was starting wear away at the young medic's resolve

'No…must resist. Don't…look into…eyes…mustn't crumble' She warred with herself

"All right, just one more" Diana relented 'Darn it!' mentally smacking herself for caving in to the cute and tiny demon's demands

"Yippee! More food for me!" The girl exclaimed before running off once again towards the busy like it was an all you can eat buffet

Diana knelt down and placed her arms over her head ashamed. Inside Diana's mind all she heard echo was the resounding taunt of "YOUR WEAK!" as she cried a waterfall of anime tears all the while weakly muttering "I'm sorry!"

[Subaru and Charon]

Both women hadn't strayed too far away from the camp site. They had found more than enough dried tree branches for the fire, so they decided to work in a little time to chat…or rather Charon tried as they were walking back to Gemini

"So, Subaru what do you make of all this?" asked Charon as she wanted to hear her friends views on things

As she said this she stopped walking and turned towards her diminutive companion and friend, who in turn stopped and glanced back to face her. "Subaru does not know what you mean. If you could clarify, she would be more than happy to answer." The third person person replied

"You know what I mean Subaru" The black woman deadpanned in a slightly annoyed voice

A small smile formed on Subaru's face which only meant one thing, she had a mischievous idea.

"Contrary to popular belief Charon, while Subaru is revered as a genius, being a genius doesn't allow one the ability of reading minds" The porcelain woman teased

Charon would have face palmed herself at the childish banter that was beginning to emerge between them if not for the fact that she would have dropped her firewood.

"Why do you always do this Subaru?"

"Allow me to reiterate once again. Please be more specific in your line of questioning. Otherwise Subaru will continue to find gaps and holes in your defense, miss attorney." Subaru quipped with a slight hint of playful mock at the end; unfortunately Charon didn't recognize that part which escalated things because for Charon that was it. Subaru just insulted her pride as a lawyer, something she would not allow. Only one thought ran through her head

'That's it. It's go time!'

Charon dropped her bundle of firewood unto the ground unconcernedly which caused many small thuds and clanking and took a basic offensive street stance. This didn't go unnoticed by Subaru who proceeded to drop her logs as well. They stared at one another before Subaru spoke up

"So you're going to try and beat me in a fight now? Doesn't this go against being a firm believer in the law since your reducing it to mindless violence?" she taunted in amusement before moving in for the kill, with a devilish smile on her face "Besides did you already forget what happened the last time you tried to hit me, Charon Archer? "

The embarrassing miss that Charon had long since forgotten/repressed resurfaced back into her head making lose some of her early confidence, but upon remembering one particular detail about the incident she was given a god-send idea. She brought a smirk off her own to her face that seemed to make Subaru raise her eye brow

'Why is she smiling like that?' Subaru questioned

'Time to put you in the hot seat, Subaru!'

"Actually I do. IF I remember correctly 'SHINJIRO' was the one who took the blow for you!" She said placing emphasis on Shinjiro

The result was exactly predicted. The other woman paused and immediately tried to recount the event, then finally blushed when she did in fact remember that Shinjiro did take the blow for her, not that she NEEDED it, but it was a touching gesture, though she did bite his head off for it immediately afterward.

Seeing her opening Charon made her counterattack against the genius

"Well now that it's all fresh in both of our memories. How about you tell me when you started to do that little habit of your with Shin?" Charon attempted to pry open a big hole into her opponent

"Subaru doesn't know what you're talking about." She bluntly replied pulling out a fan in the process and placing it against her chin

"Oh I'm sure 'SUBARU' wouldn't know after all only 'YOU' and 'I' know that 'YOU' talk in first person specifically to 'SHINJIRO'." The ebony woman replied placing emphasis on each on the person tenses.

The genius scowled slightly "…how do you know this? What evidence do you have that actually led you to such a conclusion?"

"Simple really" She said taking a dramatic pause for effect while she shrugged "you two haven't exactly been keeping your relationship on the down low, so of course we're, meaning anyone paying attention I might add, going to find out about it eventually"

Subaru blushed slightly more but successfully hid it by opening her fan up in front of her "Relationship hardly, Subaru understands that Shinjiro considers her his most trusted friend and confident, but Subaru doesn't see where you are getting this love nonsense from"

'I got her now' the Harlemet thought with a mischievous grin

"Ohhh? 'LOVE' I don't recall saying that. So tell me Su we're good buddies, are you in love with Shin?" Charon inquired as she started to move in for the kill, while Subaru mentally cursed at her mistake

"…what makes you believe that saying the word 'love' means that we are 'in love' or any form of a relationship aside from being friends?" Subaru challenged slightly eager to hear the woman's evidence on the matter

"Weeeell…" Charon paused dramatically again which served to annoy the Japanese woman slightly "How many guys do you know that would be ok with being forced to dress up as a woman and then dragged around town for the entire evening?"

"Subaru doesn't know, perhaps less than 11% of the total male population of earth if pressed for an answer" she said off-handily on the matter

An awkward silence slowly passed over the two women for very different reason. One for being unable to understand why this topic got so out of hand, the other wondering if that last statistic was actually accurate since that was kind of a lot of people. Both locked eyes with each other before letting their gaze fall to the ground, allowing the other to stew in their thoughts. After a few more seconds they both sighed in unisons

"How about we…pretend this conversation never happened…" Charon spoke while she sweat dropped

"Subaru recalls not planning on having the conversation to begin with…" She commented as she retrieved her load from the barren ground

As the two women made their way back to camp an epiphany struck Charon

'Wait! If 11% of the guys in the world cross dress as female…does that mean Carlos does it too? He's only recently let his hair grow out does that mean…?'

An image of the brawny and hearty Carlos in a cheerleader outfit with pom-pom in his hand cheering out "Go Go Centaurs!" while doing cartwheels was simply too much for her and she vowed to never again bring the subject lest she have many sleepless nights.

[Gemini]

Bored. That was the number one thing that could best describe Gemini at the moment; because, she couldn't walk around because she was the Land Mark for the camp site, and since no one else was here she had nobody to talk too either. So here she was sitting on the ground waiting for anyone to come back either so she could do her job or have someone to chat and pass the time with. Apparently today was her lucky day since she did get to speak with someone

'_Hey Gemini! Can ya here me?'_ A familiar voice called in Gemini's head

'Huh? Did I say something to myself?' The red head wondered broken from her solitude induced boredom

'_Great! Ya heard me! Gemini it's me your big sis!'_ a brief image of her sis with her confident smile flew through Gemini's head

'Geminime is that you?' Gemini wondered in disbelief

'_The one and only baby sis'_ Geminime announced

A smile broke out over Gemini's face as the image of her older twin sis clad in her cow girl gear finally displayed itself in her mind

'It's great to be able to talk to ya again sis. I reckoned you were still sleepin though.'

'_Naw, your right I was sawing logs in the pasture; I finally was able to get my lazy bones a workin' again just a little while ago.'_

'Glad to see you're still as cheery as the day you left…' Gemini spoke sadly remembering her and her sister's reconciliation on the day she went into hibernation

'_Hey…don't be getting down in the dumps sis. I ain't never gonna leave you again…so cheer up okay?'_ Geminime consoled

'Kay. Thanks big sis.' The younger sibling smiled wiping away the small tear from her eye

'_Pffft…don't ya even think about it family has got stay to together…that's what Master Mifune would have wanted.'_

Gemini nodded remembering her beloved master and although she was happy to have her big sister back, the loss of her master was still just as great. Geminime noticed that her baby sister was slowly starting to go down in the dumps again and was about to comfort her when she did the most random thing she ever saw. Gemini stood up and grabbed her boobs and started to rub them in a circular pattern.

'….' Geminime stood there shocked at what she saw, her sister was groping herself. After watching for another second she screamed out to reach her sister

'_WHAT IN THE SAM HELL ARE YOU THINKIN GEMINI! ARE YOU EVEN THINKIN AT ALL!' _She furiously roared in her twin's mind

Her sister got into the fetal position at the tone her sister was taking. Never, never had she heard her sister act or sound that angrily before, granted she wasn't around but from what she heard from the others, but still it was definitely incredible the amount of killing intent being released.

'Why are ya so angry sis? You should know that it's a proven stress relief technique that helps calm me down and cheers me up'

'_PROVEN STRESS RELIEF TECHNIQUE! What loony told you that cock and bull story!'_

'M-M-Master Mifune taught it o-of course….d-d-didn't he t-teach ya too sis?' Gemini asked while shaking violently under her sister's gaze

Geminime face vaulted in Gemini's head at what her sister said. Geminime picked herself up before she softened her gaze, and then she sighed and placed a hand over her forehead. Clearly a sign that insanity must be creeping on her as she was trying to suppress it and the urge to kill her surrogate father and master. After a moment Geminime spoke up again clearly irritated

'_So what you're tellin me is that master Mifune taught you that?'_

Gemini nodded her head

'_I…really don't know what's more pathetic'_ Geminime spoke quiet and sullenly as she sweat dropped

'I'm not sure I follow sis.' The confused Gemini uttered to her big Sis

'_Tell me what's more pathetic. The woman who rubs her chest to calm down or the woman who spent years of her life trying to kill the man who killed her master, who was also the one that taught her sister the 'art of rubbing yer chest for relaxation' _Geminime asked while she used her hands to help illustrate her point

'…' Gemini couldn't really respond as she cringed at her sister's pity and agony

'_I think I'm gonna lie back down now Gemini. This is just too much for one samuraiess to handle…'_ Geminime spoke as she faded back into Gemini head leaving the girl in a very awkward and confused mood

"(sigh) maybe, I'm just thinkin things over too much" Gemini reassured herself as she saw her friend Subaru and Charon approaching her location

(Time skip an hour later)

Shinjiro came back to camp with some fish he managed to catch in a nearby stream, while he was out patrolling. The moment he got into camp everyone glanced cautiously prepared to attack until they saw him and let their guards fall back down again.

"Hey guys, I managed to find some food for us all" Shinjiro announced as he handed out the fish to the stars who thanked him after receiving one, before taking a seat next to Subaru by the fire

"Thanks shins! Now can we eat? I'm starving!" Roseita asked enthusiastically, who then began gorging herself after getting a nod from her leader.

Diana grimaced slightly "You're still hungry Roseita? Even after all those berries that you ate?

Charon however smirked at the girls antics "She's a growing girl, Diana. She needs all the food she can get."

"Way I see it, a happy Roseita is a full Roseita." Gemini chimed

Dinner proceeded without much incident and a little small talk was made between the members of the star division. They had come to the agreement that tomorrow morning they would deal with the obvious problem of what to do now that they were in the past. Shinjiro suggested that the girls get some rest while he stand watch to make sure that it was safe, before he rested. After saying good night to the girls, he began his sentry duties.

"(Sigh) not much to do" Shinjiro mused to himself as he rested himself against a tree after pacing around the camp for what seemed to be the thousandth time, his trusty katana lying to his right

'_Are you ok Shinjiro-dono?'_ a gruff voice spoke

Shinjiro stiffened at the voice "Who-

'_It is me, Nobunaga.'_

Shinjiro quickly glanced around to see if Nobunaga was nearby before he quietly whispered, so as not to wake the girls "Where are you?"

'_I am inside you or rather in your mind at the moment' _the demon clarified to the searching youth

Shinjiro closed his eyes and mutter "I understand" before relaxing again

'So why are you contacting me Nobunaga-san?'

'_I just wanted to ensure that you were ok. You seemed distracted'_

'Distracted?'

'_Hai. You seemed to be disheartened because you left your friends behind in New York'_

Shinjiro froze up at what Nobunaga had pointed out, he then let out a sigh knowing that Nobunaga must have been concerned since he brought the topic up. Shinjiro frowned and his eyes became teary

'Yeah, I guess I'm a little homesick. I mean, I already knew that by doing this request I'd be leaving my family and friends behind, but it's hard to pretend that nothing is wrong.'

'_Why do you pretend then?'_

'I can't let my team down. A bad performance on my part and things can go downhill.'

'_So you wish to make yourself a martyr? How foolish and selfish'_

'N-No that's not it, I guess I just think that by acting mopey it might bring them down and I don't want that to happen!'

'_I see'_

"SNAP!"

The crunching of a twig caught the attention of Shinjiro who opened his eyes and pulled out his katana from its sheath. He scanned around the area to find the source of the noise. Silence filled the camp site the only noise was the occasional crackle of the dimming campfire. Although Shinjiro didn't see anyone to his left or right, he definitely knew that someone or something was out there waiting. He quickly eyed his sleeping team and noted that they were all ok. He stayed still for a minute or two and then relented with a sigh.

'Guess it was just an animal' Shinjiro thought to himself

"Hyyyah!" a scream erupted behind Shinjiro who quickly ducked over to the right as something collided with the tree he had been leaning against moments ago.

When Shinjiro turned around to face whatever emitted the battle cry he was shocked to see a person dressed in all yellow with a strange turban on his head with an axe imbedded in the tree he had been laying against mere moments earlier. The man was about as tall as he was maybe a tad shorter; he appeared to be in his early thirties if the full beard was any indication with a quick pull he retrieved the hatchet that nearly ended poor Shins' life. The man slowly turned around and faced Shinjiro looking to kill him.

"W-wait! Why are you attacking us?" Shinjiro fearfully asked the deranged man, throwing his left hand in front of him to show he wanted to stand down and talk

The man would have none of it as it seemed "Shut up, you Han dog! Shut up and die for the glory of the yellow turbans!" The lunatic in yellow barked

The man lunged at Shinjiro who quickly raised his katana to intercept the attack. The weapons deadlocked but Shinjiro pushed the man back with surprisingly little force, the man staggered back before he tried another swipe at Shinjiro, who quickly took a step back before he cut the man in the shoulder trying to force the man to yield. The man winced slightly but used the opening created from Shinjiro's attack to kick him in the stomach.

Now Shinjiro was the one who got knocked back slightly as he fell to his knee clutching his stomach for a moment as the man tried to capitalize on Shinjiro momentary weakness. Shinjiro saw the attack coming and quickly rolled over to the side making the man hatchet get stuck in the ground. The young samurai then slashed at the man's legs drawing more blood from the man as he fell down to the ground still clutching his ax.

"Mmm…shins…keep it down" said Roseita sleepily as she turned over restlessly in her sleep, trying to ignore the life or death battle

Shinjiro glanced over at Roseita, but realized his mistake when the bandit leapt to tackle him and managed to knock Shinjiro over towards the ground with a loud thud. The man pulled out a knife from his waist and tried to stab Shinjiro who grabbed the man's arm and forced it to stab his other arm. The man let out a loud yell from the pain of his arm being stabbed as blood fell to the ground, the yell woke up the girls who turned and saw the scuffle between the men. They quickly grabbed their weapons and rushed over to help their friend.

"Get way from Shins!" Roseita yelled to the rabid golden man

The man took notice of the company and attempted to runaway but was tackled to the ground by Shinjiro who got up not a second later. The man elbowed Shinjiro in the cheek as he got up and ran towards his ax. The man pulled his ax out again and swung it in a wide arc to block the blade strike from Shinjiro. The man then quickly took the opportunity his strike made to run away from the group. The girls caught up with Shinjiro and made sure he was alright; Roseita however pulled her guns out and took careful aim at the man.

"Heh! No more running for you." She smiled as she shot the man in the leg causing him to double over and hit the ground hard

The group then proceeded slowly towards the fallen yellow turban guy, weapons raised to stay safe in case it wasn't over yet. The man forced himself to turn around and raised himself to one knee and quickly pulled out the knife from his arm and concealed it behind his wounded right leg. When the Stars group got close enough the man suddenly lunged at Diana knife at the ready to impale the woman's heart before tearing through the others.

Time slowed down as the moment that the man propelled himself forward Shinjiro moved as well to interrupt the attack. His blade didn't strike the man's arm however it missed going underneath the outstretched appendage and striking into the man's chest, time seemingly froze as the man's eyes widen from sudden realization at being stabbed before they went cold and lifeless, his arms dropped the dagger which fell with a resounding clang. Blood seeped out of the wound that Shinjiro's blade caused and the man's body slumped forward…dead.

It was eerily quiet. A moment ago it was ripe with the noise of fighting; now a deathly silence presided. The stars slowly looked from the dead man's body and saw the shaking form of their leader and friend. His arm that clutched his blade was quivering this way and that, obviously shaken from the action he just committed. His eyes were glazed over with a myriad of emotions: disgust, sadness, anger and…fear. Diana and Gemini quickly took Roseita away from the scene as they didn't want to frighten the obviously s terrified child any further. Charon quickly freaked out a bit before she decided to 'move' the dead body away from them all and disappeared into the forest dragging it away. This left Subaru and Shinjiro all alone.

"S-Shinjiro…are you hurt?" Subaru asked in earnest concern, her eyes adopting a very soft look

The boy still didn't say anything and continued to shake, which caused the girl to frown sadly as she walked slowly to him careful not to frighten him any further than he already was and threw her arms around him and embraced him in a caring hug. He flinched at first but as she continued to stay unmoving in her empathic action he slowly stopped his shuddering, after a moment or two he finally spoke up, breaking the silence and tension surrounding the dark scene

"I can't believe…I-I didn't just…" he whispered out not wanting to say it, fearing that it if it was said it would make it reality

"It's ok Shinjiro. You did it to protect us. We don't blame you…I don't blame you." She said her voice trying to soothe, hoping to reach the boy's heart.

Shinjiro's eyes starting to welt up with barely restrained tears he asked the only question that he felt truly mattered now "Subaru…what have I got us into…?"

Subaru bent her head forward so it pressed against Shinjiro chest, and closed her eyes, so she could listen to his heartbeat "A war." She whispered before going silent

Neither spoke another word as they tried to collect their thoughts. Slowly they separated from each other and Subaru gazed back at the camp and noticed that Charon had returned and assisted in calming the terrified, wailing Roseita. She frowned at the thought that the every cheery girl had to witness 'that' so soon in her life.

"Come on Shinjiro. We've got a long road ahead of us…"

Shinjiro nodded and sighed as he started to walk back to the camp he glanced up at the crescent moon that hung in the sky thinking 'we've got a long bloody road ahead Su…' that night nobody got much sleep.

To be continued…

* * *

Charon: Damn it! Why does everything have to be so damn complicated! I can't believe that Shin would even think to blame himself for the death of that guy. Ahh…then again he did kill another person, but still damn it! Come on Shin, pull yourself together!

Charon: Next Episode of Sakura Warriors: Crane of fate!

Charon: Ah! Great who is this guy!

Charon: Bang to the roof tops!

* * *

Important Authors Note #2

In the game of Dynasty Warriors there are 'Generic officer and soldier' aka Faceless nobodies. I will try to avoid them as much as possible but I will also put them on the profile the only real difference between them and other is literally armor color.

Also I will be using the one ranking systems from the game. Don't worry its easy enough to understand. It's the power level system. I'll show you.

Weakest

Bandits (faceless nobody)

Privates (faceless nobody)

Sergeants (faceless nobody)

Lieutenant (faceless mook)

Guard Captain (armored Faceless mook)

Armor Troops (Unique enemy of Nan Zhong but still faceless)

Captains (they can be either described Characters or Unique Generic people) trust me you'll know

Generals (almost all are described Characters)

Pnuema Users (All important or Dangerous Character's they tend to vary but are dangerous)

Strongest

Glad you got the power system down right now the stars are at about Lieutenant Level (they've all have and used Pnuema and since they are from the future, their bodies have grown differently as such they are naturally stronger).


	3. Chapter 3

Charon: Hey blackout, you alright?

Blackout2010: I was savagely beaten off screen by a demon king…so no.

Charon: We'll it could have been worse at least he said you didn't own Sakura wars or Dynasty warriors rights, so you won't have to worry about any legal actions against you.

Blackout2010 (sweat drop): I know, but I have a feeling it will only get worse soon…

Charon: Well you'll survive…hopefully

Blackout2010 (pouting): Life's not fair.

* * *

Ch. 2 Crane of fate

(Next morning)

After last nights' scuffle the team had an emergency meeting called first thing in the morning. All the stars members except Roseita were up earlier than normal and they waited around the ashes of where the campfire used to be in silence occasionally glancing between Shinjiro whom they hoped was alright and Roseita who was still unconscious, the experience of last night taxing her body significantly. Diana gave a quick medical diagnosis about Shinjiro saying he only suffered some light bruising but otherwise was fine, after nodding his head he turned to address everyone.

"Ok everyone. As you all just heard from Diana, I should be fine so we can now concentrate on more important matters." The boy called the impromptu meeting to order

"Shiny are you sure your alright?"

The young samurai nodded to his fellow samurai performing a quick stretch, showing his physical competency. Charon decided to speak up "So what's should be the first order of business then?"

"It would be in our best interests to leave the immediate vicinity; considering the ambush from yesterday, and the fact that the individual was in a place like this either suggests: that he is a bandit, in which case there may be more hiding around, or the native inhabitants in this particular area are extremely hostile to outsiders which is still an equally unfavorable prospect." said Subaru informing the group of her evaluation of the situation thus far

"That's a reasonable plan Subaru." said Shinjiro while he scratched the back of his head trying to remember anything important from the events that transpired last night that could assist them "Now that I think about it I do recall the man saying yellow turbans and something Han"

"Yellow turbans? Does that mean that guy I carried was one of them than?" Charon asked, remembering the strange cloth wrapped around his head

"You're probably right Charon" The resident red head answered remembering the attire the bandit had on as well

Charon frowned "So does that mean these guys are in some kind of turf war then? I can't find any other reason to just suddenly attack people in the middle of the night."

"Well can't we just say that we don't have any part of the feud? Will that make them leave us alone?" The worried Diana asked not at all eager with getting involved with some kind of gang war that they knew nothing about.

The African American shook her head "Afraid not. If the feud has already turned bloody, then most people in the gang are given a kill on sight order when it comes to dealing with anyone not affiliated with them. Trust me, I'd know considering, me and the centaurs got into more than a few gang wars back when I was in Harlem."

Everyone's mood suddenly darkened after that little tidbit of knowledge that they'd have to get out of this hostile environment before they could actually continue with their mission, scratch that actually start the mission since they hadn't even arrived at the starting gate known as Wu yet. Gemini decided to try and lift the mood a little "Well, if it's a big gang of people, then wouldn't it take a bit to notice that someone missin'? So shouldn't we be safe for the moment?"

"You do have a point Gemini" Shinjiro acknowledged as he crossed his arms running the idea over in his mind "if it's a big gang it will take a while before they notice someone's missing in the head count." A confident smile erupted on his face "Perhaps if we're lucky on our way out we won't run into the other gang. Alright! Now that's decided we'll worry about the mission after we get out of this forest agreed?"

Everyone nodded their head and proceed to gather what little things they had on them and woke up Roseita telling her it was time to go. Once everyone was ready they headed in the opposite direction that the bandit came from. They proceeded cautiously at first to make sure that there weren't any traps or patrols before they decided they could relax their guards and travel at slightly quicker pace. They stopped occasionally for rest since Diana, Roseita and Subaru weren't that accustomed to hard travel unlike the two samurais and lawyer/gang leader. Even though they did stop not one of them let their weapons leave their side for fear of another possible surprise attack. It was during this rest that Subaru brought up a very important point to everyone.

"Everyone, we should be careful of what we do in this land. We have no idea the repercussion of any actions or decisions we might make or do and we don't need to compromise our mission anymore than needed."

Gemini tilted her head slightly processing what her friend said "hmm, that's true Su. But ain't changing the wars winner gonna go against what yer sayin'?"

Subaru nodded but spoke her counter argument while she sat on a nearby log "There is truth to your words, Gemini; however we already know what the results will be with changing the winner. I am merely suggesting that we don't take too many unnecessary or drastic measures unless it helps us out. I would also suggest we remain wary around people with strong pnuema energy levels."

"Why people with strong pnuema Subaru? Couldn't they give us a hand if we asked nicely?" Roseita questioned from Shinjiro's lap, which caused a few others to give confused looks to the Genius who went silent to think of a good explanation that was easily understandable for all

"Well you see people with pnuema are capable of doing feats that others would call 'impossible' so to speak. For instance a person with slightly above average pnuema than regular humans could take significantly more pain in comparison to others. Diana, for example has the ability to heal small creature simply by touching them as you may recall the incident with Yume-dono." She explained pausing to take a breath before explaining further

"Me, for instance, during combat when we were in our stars I could perform the Lunatic Bloom. I can in fact perform this attack outside of my STAR; however, I would not be able to have the same results you would expect. The reason for this is because our STARS amplified our pnuema output and abilities to a much greater degree. That is part of the reason for the STAR to have been created, because normally the only way to increase pnuema output is by fighting in battle and wars to increase both the amount and control over it. However, in the day and age we we're in, not many battle occurred aside from demon attacks, and demons have a much greater pnuema output level, so without the stars we would never be able to contend with them, and the world would be overrun."

"I think I understand what you're saying Subaru but how does that affect us?" Diana questioned, understanding the true purpose of the stars now, but not the entire warning that Subaru was mentioning about others

"Throughout history people with high pnuema signatures have been recorded. The reason I bring this up is because we may have to contend against these individuals during our stay here, most if not all who had high signatures turned out to be skilled warriors such as Nobunaga, also add into the fact that Japan and China seem to turn out more individuals than other areas of the world, brings grim news for us." Subaru concluded

Everyone allowed the information to sink in, since the recent revelation brought new dangers to the table. Diana looked worried over the thought of having to face more people like Nobunaga, Gemini and Charon started to discuss any safety precautions that they might have to employ. Roseita was looking down at her feet trying to figure it out, but when she couldn't she asked Subaru to explain a bit easier which caused Subaru to sigh at having to repeat herself, not that she blamed the small girl since it was a rather strange concept to embrace. Shinjiro however was thinking things over and tried to figure out what might be the best way to proceed.

'Hmm...after last night, I'm not too certain me or any of the stars, could take on a person that could rival Nobunaga in terms of power without the STARS.'

'_True Shinjiro-dono, though the fact remains that they are still human beings, and as such some of them can be talked to though they maybe few and far between'_ Nobunaga interjected, giving his opinion on the matter to the brooding captain

'Let's hope' Shinjiro responded as he ended the conversation, his eyes then found its way over to Subaru and Roseita as the small Mexican girl continued questioning for clarification anything she didn't get.

"Hey Subaru, why does this place have more 'strong' people?"

"It is unknown why exactly." Subaru answered, she then put a small smile on her face "Perhaps there is some truth in the Far East being considered a mystical land"

Roseita's eyes light up after hearing that "Reeeaaally! There are magic people here! That's sooo awesome Subaru! When can I meet them?"

"Ha-ha! It's good to see even in this day and age the children of the world still have their imaginations captured by the mystical arts of other." An old voice spoke from behind the group

The stars immediately got on guard and turned around to face, what they saw was an old man with hair that defied not only gravity but physics too. The man wore some baggy black pants and had a white jerkin with a strange symbol in the center of his shirt. His hair was white probably from his old age but it was spiked into a strange crown like form. The old man was also sporting a very strange marking on his face that was painted in a purple ink and ran from his eyes brow around his eyes and left off at his cheek, in his hands he had a strange deck of cards that from what Shinjiro noted had the kanji for 'ward' on it.

The young star division captain didn't want to make a bad first impression with the old man so he tried to be friendly "Hello there sir, sorry about pointing our weapons at you. We've already had a bad experience and didn't want to repeat it."

The strange old man let out a hearty chuckle before speaking in an amused yet gentle tone "Oh, a young man with manners truly a rare thing nowadays. Ah! But where are my manners allow me to introduce myself, I am Master Zuo Ci." As the old man bowed in respect

The stars decided to follow suit, since the old man was being cordial and hadn't tried to attack them…yet

"I'm Shinjiro Taiga, leader of the star division." The captain bowed in return

"You may refer to me as Subaru Kujo." The other Japanese person spoke as she too bowed

Diana placed her hand over her heart and smiled "I'm Diana Caprice, but please call me Diana."

Charon put grin on her face and jutted her thumb at herself "Charon Archer, attorney at law!

Roseita ran up and grabbed Zuo Ci hand and gazed at him in wonder "Roseeeita Aries, Mr. Magic!"

Gemini bowed her head and announced "Gemini Sunrise, vassal of my late master Mifune."

Zuo Ci put a kind smile on his face "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Although, I already did know who you were, but still it warms my heart to see such lively children."

This shocked everyone and Gemini asked "You knew who we were?" curiosity lacing her voice

The old man nodded "Indeed, Miss Sunrise. You see, I can see the future and that is the reason that I have appeared before you today."

"What! You can see the future! No way! That can't even be possible! R-right?" the startled Charon hollered accidently at the old master

"It's not **entirely** impossible Charon." Subaru answered drawing everyone's attention "Since the dawn of time people have been believed to have the 'gift' of foresight and from what I've told you about people with strong pnuema, while highly unlikely it is still a feasible possibility."

The old man nodded in the direction of the girl "Yes, you are quite right Miss Kujo, although seeing is believing or so to speak."

"Excuse me, Master Zuo Ci" Diana interrupted "But if you can see the future than why are you here? Shouldn't you be using your power to stop the wars from going on?" not understanding why someone with a godsend gift was allowing all this trouble to happen

"You are a kind soul Miss Caprice. Always looking to find peaceful solutions as opposed to violence, but that is avoiding the question. Truth be told, I am or rather will use my talents later on in the wars to come."

A frown marred Subaru's face "For Wei." This caused everyone to stop smiling and process what she said, which made them all frown, logically if someone could see the future they could have the side they wanted to win come out victorious. Historically according to Nobunaga it was Wei that won which meant this man was an enemy

The old man merely chuckled and shook his head "No, No Miss Kujo. Wei and I are on opposite ends of the chess board. The one I shall serve is: Lord Liu Bei, the ruler of the kingdom of Shu."

'Wait something isn't adding up then' Charon questioned before addressing Zuo Ci "If you could see the future than why is it that Liu Bei lost in the end?"

"The reason Miss Archer is because during a few crucial moments in time my advice was ignored which led to disaster, and I did not nor do I wish to allow a kingdom to be crafted out of cheated leisure. No, a kingdom must be able to honor the sacrifices of all the people who fought, lived and died for their beliefs and nation."

This took Charon slightly aback 'The idealism behind what he saying reminds me of both the America and the Centaurs underlying views. Maybe he really can see the future, but just how far exactly?'

"But allow us to get back on track. I have appeared before you all to assist you in your mission this one time. You must hurry and reach end of this forest immediately so that you do not miss your chance to meet up with someone very important. Accept his demands and you will have moved forward in completing your journey. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded "Thank-you master Zuo Ci for everything." They said in unisons

"Nonsense, it is the elders' job to educate the young people of the world. I certainly hope we might meet again." The old man smiled

Shinjiro and the others bowed before they headed along their way to help unify the land once they were completely out of sight, the old master looked into the sky.

"And thus the cogs of fate have once again begun to turn. I am most interested in seeing where this story will end for them."

Zuo Ci gave one last glance in the direction of the young group before he walked behind a tree and moments later a white crane emerged from the same location as it took flight towards the western sky.

To be continued…

* * *

Zuo Ci: It truly saddens my heart to see the dark road ahead the young travelers must continue down. But alas, it is not my place to interfere with their destiny.

Zuo Ci: Then again it is always darkest before the dawn.

Zuo Ci: Next episode of Sakura Wars to meet a tiger

Zuo Ci: Stay safe young ones

Zuo Ci: Bang to the roof tops

* * *

Authors note for Subaru's explanation I completely B.S. it. If it is in fact true well I'll be damned never would have thought of it. The reason I did that was so I can implement some elements from dynasty warriors into this story. What elements you might be wondering well. Eventually I want some characters to be able to do the stuff in this link watch and enjoy!

you

tube

.com/watch?v=fWJX8lb66oA&feature=related


	4. To meet a tiger

Zuo Ci: Ah! Glad to see that you all wish to continue reading the story of young master Blackout2010. I'm sure he greatly appreciates your kind gestures.

Blackout2010…You're really nice ya know that….it's kind of sad that I'm not sure how much you'll show up.

Zuo Ci: That is true young sir. But perhaps that means that you and the viewers will treasure the small amount of time we have together all the more.

Blackout2010: I suppose. Anyway do you want to do it or me?

Zuo Ci: Well thank-you. Ahem. The young man here (gestures to Blackout) doesn't own the rights of Sakura Wars or Dynasty Warriors. He is simply a fan of the series. (Turns back to Blackout) how was that?

Blackout2010: Great! Thank-you Master Zuo Ci.

Zuo Ci: Glad to help. (Turns back to readers) I hope you enjoy your feature presentation. Please go on…

* * *

Ch. 3 To meet a tiger

After parting ways with the strange old master, the star division continued along their path. After about an hour or so of walking the tree started to thin out and eventually they could see the end of the forest. After coming into the clearing the stars noticed that they were near a mountain ridge path that overlooked a barren cracked land with hints of desert, which seemed to extend up into the mountain range further along the way

"Halt!" a voice cried out, as the beating of hooves suddenly came to a stop from the right of the Star division

The stars turned to face where the voice was heard and were greeted by the sight of about twenty or so people all garbed in reddish attire most likely their respective uniform. All the soldiers were carrying weapons ranging from spears to short swords but the most distinct looking individuals were the rider on the horse and the man next to him. The rider was a tan skinned man with a roughly shaved beard that gave him a rugged appearance, his armor while a traditional red like his troops had a tiger striped pattern running down the lower half, giving him an almost regal appearance. His sword rested on his shoulder as he appeared to have been bored until the stars ran across his line of sight.

"Identify yourselves!" the other unique man demanded of the stars

This man was standing next to the rider. He was a very tall well built man and nearly as dark as Charon, in his hand was a wicked looking club-like mace with golden spikes on it with a small shield on his left forearm. His hair was mostly shaved the only hair on his head was in three Mohawk shape valleys. The man was also clothed in the red attire as his companion the exception was that instead of wearing armor the man must have been wearing that era's wife beater as the man looked like he should have been getting off work to grab a few booze, the black boots he had on looked ready to crush a lesser man if a fight were to breakout.

All in all the star division was both in awe and fear of these two individuals in particular, not only because they were easily outnumbered but because the aura being emitted from these two spoke volumes of the harsh lives that they've lived.

The silence that followed was soon to be broken "What are you deaf! Answer the question!" the dark skinned man hollered again, snapping the stars out of their reverent stupor of the men before them

The rider frowned at the outburst by his friend "Now, now, there's no need to be hostile" He then turned his head back to the stars and spoke in a low but clear tone still addressing his friend "They do not appear to be a threat to us"

The club carrying man didn't look any more relieved and spoke a bit more loudly "You should remember what your grandfather told you Lord Sun Jian. Deception is one of the key components to war." He pointed his arm towards the star division "For all we know milord they could be an ambush squad."

The rider now known as Sun Jian seemed to contemplate this little tidbit, causing the Star division to panic slightly at the prospect of being attacked again by a much larger group "Well, you do have a point Huang Gai. Although, an ambush party usually waits till the targets are in the correct position before coming out."

"Wait! We're not your enemy!" Shinjiro yelled almost pleadingly to the two men, hoping to prevent the situation from degrading into a fight, a fight they would very well lose. He did succeed to break the banter going between the two men and got their undivided attention. The question now was whether or not they could avoid a skirmish.

Sun Jian narrowed his eyes on the group, hoping to figure out the motives of the people before him 'Hmm. This kid is strange looking, hell they all have some strange clothes. Let see two boys and four girls, huh!?' Sun Jian's eyes widened when he spied the black woman in the group 'What's a Nan Zhong native doing way out here? Something is up…'

Sun Jian rested his arm on his leg as he seemed to be in deep though which didn't go unnoticed by Huang Gai 'Lord Sun Jian seems to be troubled by these travelers. Though I, myself would be hard pressed to say that the presence of these people is welcomed, especially during these turbulent times. Perhaps I can give counsel to my friend' the man turned and faced his master with a solemn look

Huang Gai spoke up in his usual gruff voice "Lord Sun Jian, perhaps it would be best if we go along with this charade. At the very least we could find out about them."

Sun Jian nodded his head and turned back to face the young group of travelers who looked extremely tense about whatever was going to happen. "So you say that you are not our enemies. Tell me then who are you"

Shinjiro glanced back towards his team and began to converse with them, knowing if he wasn't careful things wouldn't be pleasant for anyone. "I think we should try to be honest with these guys" Shinjiro suggested hoping to believe that the 'honest is the best policy' would be able to help them out of this spot

The other Japanese member frowned slightly "Subaru suggests if we do that we should try and make it half truths or avoid saying things that most people would consider outlandish or foolish."

"Yeah I've got to agree with Subaru on this one guys." Charon nodded her head while closing her eyes "If we're not careful well…" She ran her thumb across her throat making a scclick sound with her mouth. This frightened the local nurse as she uttered a "how awful" raising her hand to her mouth

Shinjiro glanced at Roseita who seemed to be shaking slightly. He had always known the girl to be extremely brave but the incident last night had seemed to affect her deeply and right now anymore killing or dead bodies appearing before her would not serve well for the young miss.

"Hey Roseita" He gently whispered gaining the troubled girls attention before flashing a warm big brotherly smile "don't worry just leave it to us ok?" the action seemed to have a particularly positive effect as the girl stopped shivering and gave an equally big grin and said "Got it Shins"

Satisfied that everything had been settled he turned around to once again face the small army. He took a few steps forward which caused some of them to move slowly reach for their weapons, however this was stopped by a quick glance by Sun Jian who got off his horse and beckoned for Huang Gai to follow him. The rest of the star division took note of the extra man and slowly made an approach of their own, not enough to warrant attack but enough to catch any questions thrown out and answer if Shinjiro couldn't think of something. The three men kept walking until they were about 5 feet from each other. Shinjiro lowered his katana and removed one hand to show his intentions and began glancing back at the two muscular men and was slightly intimidated, whereas the other two were slightly cautious as they may have just walked into an ambush for all they knew.

"I believe this is far enough" Sun Jian spoke his sword still in his hand but resting by his side ready to cut the boy in front of him apart should he try any daring moves.

"You said you wanted to know our names, where I'm from it only good manners to identify yourself before requesting information about others." The young samurai adamantly stated

"I see" Sun Jian replied as he raised an eyebrow 'He wishes to be courteous and keep things civil. I guess I can humor him a bit' a wicked grin broke out on the man's face 'but let see if he can keep up a cool head first'

"I believe you already know our names. Tell me do the rules still apply nameless one?" Sun Jian asked slightly rudely

Shinjiro looked into Sun Jian's eyes "Normally no. But let's just think of it as a courtesy introduction. I know nothing about you." He extended his hand towards Sun Jian "So if you're being addressed as 'Sun Jian' by this man" he moved the arm so it was stretched out to Huang Gai "is a sign of friendship between you, I might end up insulting you, which at this point I'd rather not."

This answer made both men raise eyebrows at the youth's words. Sun Jian brought up his left hand up to his face and started to stroke his chin deep in thought, where as his friends continued to silently observe the boy

'Hmm. How interesting, he quite the gentleman and very courageous too. Not many would look at me in the eye to get a point across. I could grow to like this boy.'

'This young man is quite interesting. Perhaps he's not as bad as I thought; he at least seems well mannered' Huang Gai broke out into a grin 'He-he, Sun Ce could pick up a few this kids' habits'

"Very well my name is Sun Jian, the tiger of Jiang Dong, and this man next to me" gesturing toward the club wielding brawler "Is my faithful friend and retainer Huang Gai"

Huang Gai gave a quick nod "A pleasure."

Shinjiro nodded to both men first before speaking " I am Shinjiro Taiga and these women behind me are my friends, if you would allow them to introduce themselves things may proceed more smoothly" the two men nodded in confirmation and the girls closed the gap between them and the group of men.

Once the girls were side by side with Shinjiro, Sun Jian spoke up "Now that your 'friends' have joined our discussion won't they now introduce themselves?"

"Subaru Kujo" the small androgynous girl spoke

Roseita put on a huge grin on her face despite being frightened earlier by these two "I'm Roseita Aries! It's nice to meet you!"

"Diana Caprice a pleasure." The blond bowed humbly

Gemini was in full blown fan-girl mode "WOW! I can't believe I'm standing in your presence!" she quickly kneeled down "Gemini Sunrise, an honor to stand before you, your lordships."

The African American lawyer cringed at the sight of her friend's eccentric behavior "Ahh…Charon Archer, it's an honor." Her introduction however drew curious glances from the two men. 'Why the heck are they looking at me for?'

Huang Gai decided to ask what was probably on both his and Sun Jian's minds, although not quite how Sun Jian **would** have said it "Why is a Nanman Savage this far away from her native jungles?"

Charon scowled darkly and started to grit her teeth "What exactly do you mean 'Nanman Savage' big guy?" as she started to shoot daggers at the man for his rather rude comment. Sun Jian moved to intervene and provide damage control lest he lose his friend to a woman's scorn "Forgive him Lady Archer. Huang Gai has had bad experiences with the 'citizens' of Nan Zhong. I know that it does not make it excusable but please let it go, I assure he meant no harm for his words."

Charon quickly darted her eyes toward Sun Jian before she sent one final glare at Huang Gai admitting a small "fine" in the process. Sun Jian nodded before he lightly smacked him in the back of the head and asked Huang Gai to apologize which he acquiesced to before he resumed his speaking with Mr. Taiga and his friends

"Now that we all know who we all are and have set aside our differences let us resume our talk. Now tell me who exactly you people are and why you are out here."

Gemini spoke up "We are simply travelling entertainers, your lordship." The rest of the star division nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the statement since it wasn't too far away from the truth. Sun Jian gave a quick glance at his comrade before he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes

The red leader tried to call their bluff if it was such "If that is so then why don't you show us your performance then. Morale is low in the troops and a show or two may get their minds off things…"

The stars were now a tad worry since their half-truth had been called ever so readily before anyone could begin to come up with something else to say, but luck happened to be on their side these _negotiations_…for now at least.

"We never really had a chance to prepare" Roseita said drawing the attentions of the group "Something…bad happened to our home when we left." She lowered her head to the ground as she now recalled all the people and friends they had left behind back in New York especially her beloved Niccolo, Diana seeing the pitiable girl sad expression calmly put her arms around the girl showering her with maternal affection. Sun Jian eyes softened slightly before he turned back to Shinjiro with a look that clearly said 'Explain'.

Shinjiro himself glanced away from the sheer intensity of the man eyes "Our home…was attacked." measuring his words "As far as we know nobody survived, so we left never looking back. So here we are today." The young captain summarized in a sort of truthful way

Sun Jian let his gaze fall 'Yet another group of victims amid the chaos of the land' before he banished the thoughts away and returned to the matter at hand "Tell me, if we offered you possible sanctuary would you accept?" his words drawing a understanding nod from his steadfast servant

Subaru decided to test the waters of their hospitality next "What exactly would be the conditions of this agreement? It would be best neither of us bit off more than could be chewed." she glanced at the two men, not too eager to express her beginning to hope that perhaps they might catch a lucky break after all

The two men quickly turned and faced one another whispering quietly into each others' ear, occasionally nodding and offering suggestions. The star division themselves were also trying to think of a few suggestions themselves in case if one terms could not be met perhaps another could be offered. After another minute of deliberation the men seemed set and explained their conditions

"You are to surrender all your weapons to us. It will be a sign of good faith that you are not with the yellow turbans and that you will not try and stab us in the back when our guards are down." Huang Gai commanded which caused Shinjiro and a few others to narrow their eyes at the prospect of surrendering their only real means of defending themselves to total possibly hostile strangers.

"Those are some hard terms if you ask me." Charon gritted out not fond of putting everyone in a possibly even more dangerous situation then they were already in.

"Subaru agrees with Charon on the matter. While we may have your acceptance on the matter that is not to say that all your subordinates will follow suit, if the prejudice outburst by your man here is any indication." She said gesturing to Huang Gai who had the decency to at least look bashful at the jab to his outburst earlier

'Hmm, they are wise as well as cautious, before trusting outsiders.' Sun Jian had come to understand that lesson from many a battle and it had served him well if his continued existence was any testimony to that truth. He eyed the group to ensure no malicious thoughts were to be implemented later on, if his next words were anything to go by

"I do see that you have a point. So what exactly do you suggest so as to avoid an in passant?" The ruler conceded but whose tone said they were beginning to walk out on thin ice, thin ice that would very easily break if pushed came to shove. Shinjiro however decided to ask the demon in his head a rather important question regarding all of this which could make break them.

'Hey Nobunaga-dono, what do you think of this man, can he be trusted?'

'_Yes, he appears to be a man of character. I'd say placing trust in him wouldn't be foolhardy._' Nobunaga informed Shinjiro, which caused a relieved smile to grace his face

'Thanks then Lord Nobunaga' Shinjiro thanked the demon before stating his proposition "Lord Sun Jian, Master Huang Gai, would you agree to my terms in which: everyone except me turn over their weapons to you."

His proposition garnered a few wary glances from his team but the moment they looked in to his eyes, they saw the same fire of determination that helped inspire them to invade Nobunaga's castle and confront the demon himself. Their apprehensiveness soon gave way to confidence knowing their leader had an undeniable reason behind him. Sun Jian and Huang Gai both being extremely experienced soldiers noticed the sudden change in demeanor of everyone in the 'troupe of entertainers' and were thoroughly confused by it

'Did I just miss something?' Sun Jian pondered at the sudden change in attitude these kids underwent, within a blink of an eye

'It appears this boys word and actions inspire the rest of them, if I had to guess he's probably the leader for a reason' Huang Gai theorized trying to sort out all the possibilities behind the 'troupe'.

They were both cut from their thoughts as Shinjiro spoke once again confidence brimming in his voice "The reason I suggest this is because both sides seem to be distrusting of each other, so by giving most of our weapons to you we won't be a threat and at the same time we will not be helpless."

"And what will you do with your weapon exactly?" Huang Gai asked in a low tone not entire wanting to believe the kids a threat but one couldn't be too certain, almost immediately as if sensing Huang Gai's and possibly Sun Jian's worry, Shinjiro decided it was time for a put up or shut up action "I will use it to protect my friends. I swear to you upon my Yamato honor that it will not leave it sheath unless it is to defend them."

Sun Jian and Huang Gai glanced back to one another judging what the other thought about the predicament. It wasn't exactly an unreasonable request to be sure, hell the reason behind it would make any logical person agree to it in terms of soundness, plus it did allow the two a glimpse of the character of the person they were now considering giving temporary sanctuary too. They merely shrugged saying they agreed to his terms, and Sun Jian called his troops over and took them back to their main head quarters.

(Sun Jian's army's camp)

After having most of their weapons stripped from them excluding Shinjiro's since it was part of the deal, Subaru's fans since they couldn't kill and Roseita's guns the stars saying they were merely elaborate stage props, passed through the entrance of the camp flanking behind Huang Gai and the remounted Sun Jian. The camp wasn't much different from a huge camp site with a few hundred tents and occasional horse tied to a tree, nothing to out of the ordinary. Still each of the stars was keeping their eyes on specific things, to report back when they decided to have the next group discussion. Shinjiro kept his eyes firmly on the leaders to ensure they weren't being mislead around the camp and wondering if Sun Jian was related to Sun Shang Xiang their mission, Subaru was searching for any possible escape routes should things go south, Charon was busy staring at the men of the camp trying to get a feel for their presence, Diana was keeping count in her head at the number of people they passed, Gemini was glancing at any weaponry left laying about or being shown off by the soldiers, and Roseita was being watchful to make sure that nobody tried anything while they advanced through the camp. After walking for about 5 minutes they came to a small cottage, no doubt where the lord slept and held important meetings.

Sun Jian dismounted and bid a soldier to give the horse food and water before beckoning the stars into his living quarters, while Huang Gai ordered five more soldiers to stay outside and wait until possibly being called in and then enter himself. Inside the small cottage, the stars were greeted with the sights of numerous scrolls laying about haphazardly on the oak desk and floor, a few swords were lined up side by side against the man's' bed. A few chairs were in the room showing that a meeting of some kind was held here not too long ago. Sun Jian motioned them towards the chairs while he sat on his cot with Huang Gai manning the door to ensure no one got in or out without his master's say so. Once the stars situated themselves into their chairs, they focused on Sun Jian listening intently on whatever made him bring them to his quarters.

Sun Jian gave a weary sigh before speaking to them "It pains me to say this, but for the time being you will have to travel with us as we cannot up and leave in our current situation involving the yellow turbans"

"If you would Lord Sun Jian, could you tell us about these 'yellow turbans' we were attacked not too long ago but are unsure why?" Subaru asked trying to gain any form of information regarding the current status of the world surrounding the stars.

Sun Jian frowned as he leaned forward bringing his interlocked hands underneath his chin so it could rest "You must have been from a very small town if you haven't heard of them. (Sigh) The yellow turbans are a group of religious rebels led by Zhang Jiao and his brothers. They believe in something called 'the way of peace', now normally that wouldn't be a bad thing since the world can use peace every now and then, however the higher ups in the imperial courts have declared them heretical and has ordered them disbanded. Naturally the yellow turbans felt threatened and are now staging this rebellion which could bring down all of china in its wake if left unchecked, which is the reason I, as well as several other, have been dispatched to put an end to it all."

"So if these 'yellow turbans' are dispatched we'd be ok to leave?" Charon spoke up summarizing the problem up nicely for everyone

"You are correct Miss Archer" the gruff voice of Huang Gai announced from his position nearby the entrance

"So these people are leading a rebellion because their beliefs aren't accepted, how sad." Diana commented obviously unhappy at having to help put down a rebellion of oppressed people merely because of a small difference in opinion.

"I completely agree with ya Diana, but it doesn't seem like we'll be able to talk them out of it" Gemini said to try and reassure the medic, thought not too happy at the prospect herself

"I don't wish to admit it, but we don't have a choice in the matter and time is of the essence. We'll need to help Sun Jian." Subaru whispered into Shinjiro's ear, which made him frown but nod

'I personally don't like the fact that I'll be doing this, but IF this Sun Jian is related to Sun Shang Xiang we really can't let him die or turn our backs to him since he did offer sanctuary for the time being.' Shinjiro weighed in his head the possibilities and outcomes "Lord Sun Jian, tell me for the time being would it be possible for us to fight under you?" The young man spoke getting a curious glance from the tiger of Jiang Dong

The man smirked feral-like "Oh? You wish to aid us? I thought you nothing more than a brave entertainer."

"Think of it as a sign of good faith." Shinjiro replied back to the smirking tiger who now seemed to go into deep thought over the idea, possible running over the fact they could be yellow turban sleeper cell given their first encounter.

An unlikely, but still feasible conclusion

"Very well though to stay on the safe side, your team will not join you. They may tend to the wounded though **from the rear** because I'd rather not lose sleep over the fact that I may have been sending women to their possible deaths. It is not becoming of a gentleman, although the smaller boy sitting next to you may join if he wishes." Sun Jian reasoned, getting an undetectable scowl from Subaru (1) and a few snickers from Roseita and Charon, which confused Huang Gai who was still looking on at the conversation

"I do agree to this…although I request that Subaru stay with the girls as well. She doesn't have any formal combat training in the sword, spear or bow to the extent of my knowledge and won't have enough time for training if she lacks in those areas." said Shinjiro trying to keep his entire team and friends' safe until the storm blew over

Sun Jian nodded quickly but then started to process what Shinjiro had said and when it clicked he put on a rather unique look on his face. His eyes grew wide and his eyebrows flew up, his mouth parting into a small o and slightly blushed from embarrassment "I am sorry Miss Kujo. I didn't mean to insult you like that I beg your pardon" The gentleman pleaded to which Subaru dismissively waved off, after seeing his over the top yet earnest apology

"Anyway, I think that's all for today. Please join me tomorrow, and I will explain our strategy."

"Very well, thank-you for your hospitality Lord Sun Jian, as well as you Master Huang Gai." Shinjiro spoke as he and the stars rose from their chairs preparing to leave the tiger to his own devices

"You may rest in the tents I've had prepared for you, by my soldiers. If you have any questions or complaints please don't hesitate to ask, because personally I'd rather the girls stay in my cottage but given our current situation it isn't possible. Now then, Master Huang Gai if you would please show them the way." The leader said to his man as he lay down to prepare to sleep himself.

"Yes milord!" the man bowed as he walked out leading the star division away for the night

To be continued…

* * *

Sun Jian: Hmm. I see very well.

Sun Jian :(Sigh) perhaps that boy and Huang Gai would be enough.

Sun Jian: Next episode of Sakura Warriors 'Skirmishes'

Sun Jian: I really don't want to explain to his friends if he dies…

Sun Jian: Bang to the roof tops!

* * *

Author's notes:

Ok to some of you out there who might interpret that me taking away all of the star except Shinjiro out of the battle sexist allow me to explain.

To the extent of my knowledge (ME personally) I don't know if any of the other star members were trained in the form of combat with other weapons. Reason is:

Subaru uses regular folding fans in battle (Stars universe); this wouldn't provide any real damage except maybe disarming the enemy like she did to Shinjiro in their duel in the construction site.

Roseita is a little girl it's out of the question that they'd (Gai, Shin, Jian and ME) send her (an 11 year old kid) out to kill people

Diana is pacifistic and a doctor so she's better in the rear. (Doesn't mean she'll be stuck their forever though)

Charon wouldn't be too hard to see out there since she knows how to fight and probably seen people die before but I doubt she has any formal martial arts training especially with weapons

Gemini is like Charon in that you could see her out there. It's only because Sun Jian ordered them unable to participate and the fact I can't see her killing yet (It was Geminime who wanted revenge NOT Gemini)

Now that you've read my explanation you understand. This DOES NOT mean they won't participate in battle in this fic, I'm just waiting further on in the fic to actually give them training to FIGHT.

A Stars explanation

Subaru scowled because the way she is dressed in her stars attire along with her voice should make it a tad more obvious she is a woman, and is a little miffed at being called a boy since; although, she hadn't given any such indications otherwise could have been asked…as to whether she would answer is of course another thing altogether…after all Subaru is Subaru nothing more nothing less.

Author's note:

While I have posted this…I haven't quite returned to it. I posted this merely as a token gesture and at the behest of yuki-sama. I think I only have one chapter after this, so I may not scrape this idea and start anew. I will have to think on it though.


End file.
